Keelin
Keelin is a werewolf and recurring character in the fourth and fifth seasons of . Keelin is a smart, strong and resourceful Emergency Room doctor. She is the last living werewolf of the Malraux bloodline after the rest of her family was hunted to extinction. She is the wife of Freya and mother of their son, Nik. After her family's death, she went into hiding and, since then, she has deliberately avoided getting too close to anyone. She was held captive by Freya and eventually struck a bargain so that together, they could combine their knowledge of magic and medicine to destroy Marcel's venom. Since the creation of a weapon that can kill Marcel, Freya released her and she is currently enjoying her life of freedom. She has also begun a romantic relationship with Freya and is considered an ally and friend of the Mikaelson Family. Keelin is a member of the Malraux Werewolf Bloodline and a relative to the Mikaelson Family due to her marriage with Freya. Early History Prior to 2014, while she is well into her medical education and just starting her , her family, and werewolf bloodline were hunted down by Lucien. Once he obtained the venom he needed they were killed off. It remains unknown how she survived her family's destruction, though it is likely because she does not share her grandmother's maiden name of Malraux. During an unknown year, while Keelin dated an orthopedic surgeon, one morning they went for a hike and Keelin badly injured her ankle. However, the next day, due to her accelerated healing, Keelin's ankle was back to normal. Her then-girlfriend freaked out and they broke up. After that, Keelin broke into the hospital lab and found a way to slow her healing down close to that of a human's so she could live a normal life. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= In Where You Left Your Heart, In One Wrong Turn On Bourbon, In God's Gonna Trouble the Water, In We Have Not Long To Love, In Til the Day I Die, In When The Saints Go Marching In, Personality Keelin is a very strong young woman and is a warrior at heart. She wasn't afraid to fight Hayley when the latter came after her. However, Keelin later helped Hayley because she knew that Hayley was just trying to help her family. Keelin is also incredibly intelligent, as she was able to slow her werewolf healing down using medicine. She is also very level-headed and calm, almost always being able to calm down an impulsive Freya. Physical Appearance Keelin is a pretty woman of an unknown age. She has shoulder-length curly black hair, round brown eyes, and plump lips. She has an athletic build and is normally seen wearing relaxed clothing such as jeans and a casual t-shirt. Powers and Abilities Keelin possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a non-evolved werewolf. However, due to the Moonlight ring she currently wears, Keelin is capable of accessing the full power of her condition that is usually only available in wolf form. Weaknesses Keelin has the typical weaknesses of a non-evolved werewolf. Relationships Freya Mikaelson While at the beginning, Freya saw Keelin only as a way to ensure the longevity of her family (a prisoner), provided a cure to Marcel's bite, her opinion of Keelin has since changed. After realizing that Keelin has acute medical abilities and could help her in her quest to defeat Marcel, Freya aided Keelin in controlling her werewolf curse, via a moonlight ring, in return for her help. As her captivity with Freya prolonged, the two developed a friendly bond towards one another. After Freya was almost killed by Dominic, Keelin realized there was something more between them. Freya told her there's no reason for them to see each other, though as she was leaving, rejected her own comment and kissed her. They've since begun an official relationship and the two even have sex for the first time in Voodoo Child. When Freya thought she would have to turn into a vampire for her family, Keelin assured her that they would be fine. She went on to say that they are, "Julie and Juliet, always". It's presumed that she stayed with Freya in New Orleans. After seven years, Freya and Keelin are still together. However, they are in a long distance relationship with Freya remaining in New Orleans trying to find a way to reunite her siblings and with Keelin away from the United States aiding others in need of medical attention. Keelin tried to convince Freya to come with her, but Freya hesitantly declines because of her duty to her siblings. Although broken up at the beginning of the fifth season, Keelin travels back to New Orleans to support Freya as she leads a funeral for their deceased friend. After Hayley's funeral, they decide to make time for each other despite not being together anymore. However, Freya realized that she cannot live without Keelin by her side and asks Keelin to marry her. Both in tears of joy, Keelin accepts Freya's marriage proposal and they share an intimate moment together despite the chaos of the war around them. On the day of their wedding, Freya makes the sudden decision to not have children with Keelin because of her fear of what would happen to their future child. This alarms and hurts Keelin deeply. Keelin argues with Freya tearfully at her sudden and rash decision, but Freya seems set in her ways, until she has a talk with Rebekah. Keelin is overjoyed when Freya changed her mind and said that she would explore the possibility of raising children together. The two then marry as planned and become wives. At the end of the series, Freya first asks Vincent to be the biological father of their future baby. At first he says "no," but later changes his mind. Keelin and Freya are last seen hugging with Vincent crying tears of joy that they have the chance at a raising a family altogether. Hayley Marshall-Kenner Keelin was first approached by Hayley at a bar in Austin. Keelin felt threatened that she knew of her bloodline and attacked Hayley. They fought though she was overcome by Hayley's vampiric strength and was taken hostage so that she could use her for her venom. While being held captive by Freya, Hayley saw the pain that Keelin was forced to endure and eventually was set free. Since then, the two have not interacted though she did show relief when she found Hayley dead, from only a broken neck, and that she would soon recover. After several years of knowing each other, Keelin travels back to New Orleans to attend Hayley's funeral and supports Freya. Keelin and other funeral attendees watch as Freya leads the final words before officially saying goodbye to Hayley. Other Relationships *Keelin and the Mikaelson Family (Family/Allies) *Keelin and Hope (Family/Aunt and Niece/Allies) *Keelin and Vincent (Close Friends/Allies) Appearances The Originals Season Four *''Gather Up the Killers'' *''No Quarter'' (Mentioned/Video Footage) *''Haunter of Ruins'' *''Keepers of the House'' *''I Hear You Knocking'' *''Bag of Cobras'' *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' *''Queen Death'' *''A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken'' (Hallucination) *''Voodoo Child'' *''The Feast of All Sinners'' Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' *''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'' *''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''What, Will, I, Have, Left'' (Mentioned) *''God's Gonna Trouble the Water'' *''The Kindness of Strangers'' (Mentioned) *''We Have Not Long To Love'' *''Til the Day I Die'' *''When The Saints Go Marching In'' Legacies Season Two *''That's Nothing I Had to Remember'' (Mentioned/Photo) Name *'Keelin' is a Celtic name and means "slender" or "comely".http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/keelin Trivia * She is openly bisexual.http://tvline.com/2016/06/23/the-originals-season-4-christina-moses-bisexual-werewolf-cast/ This makes her the third character who appeared in after Josh Rosza and Aiden and seventh in The Vampire Diaries/The Originals universe after Bill Forbes, Luke Parker, Mary Louise and Nora Hildegard. * She is the first werewolf character in the series that is also a doctor. * Her grandmother's maiden name is Malraux. * In No Quarter, Sofya confirms that she is the last of the Malraux bloodline. * Keelin is the first known werewolf who used medicine and science to dampen her werewolf healing powers, despite the magic that makes her a werewolf, while retaining her strength, speed and wolf eyes. * Keelin is the first non-evolved werewolf to receive a moonlight ring since the second season of The Originals and the creation of evolved werewolves. Gallery |-|Season Four= TO401-083~Hayley~Keelin.jpg TO401-084-Keelin.jpg TO401-085-Keelin~Hayley.jpg TO401-087-Keelin~Hayley.jpg TO401-091~Hayley~Keelin.jpg TO401-097-Keelin.jpg TO401-124-Freya~Keelin.jpg TO401-142-Freya-Keelin.jpg TO403-022~Hayley-Keelin.jpg TO403-035~Keelin.jpg TO403-048~Keelin-Hayley.jpg TO403-080-Keelin.png TO403-083-Keelin-Freya.pn TO403-130-Keelin~Freya.png TO404-040-Keelin.png TO404-042-Keelin~Freya.png TO404-043-Keelin~Freya.png TO404-045-Keelin~Freya.png TO404-062-Freya-Keelin.png TO404-064-Keelin-Freya.png TO404-086-Keelin~Freya.png TO404-135-Keelin.png TO404-139-Keelin~Freya.png TO405-021-Keelin.png TO405-022-Keelin~Freya.png TO405-023-Keelin~Freya.png TO405-059-Keelin~Freya.png TO405-089-Totem~Freya-Keelin.png TO405-092~Freya-Keelin.png TO405-094-Freya-Keelin.png TO405-095~Freya-Keelin.png TO405-096~Freya-Keelin.png TO405-102~Freya-Keelin.png TO405-128-Keelin.png TO405-130-Keelin~Freya.png TO406-023-Keelin.png TO406-024~Freya-Keelin.png TO406-026~Freya-Keelin.png TO406-041-Keelin.png TO406-091-Keelin.png TO406-124-Keelin.png TO407-026-Freya-Keelin.jpeg TO407-027-Freya-Keelin.jpeg TO407-028-Keelin~Freya.jpeg TO407-029-Freya-Keelin.jpeg TO407-112-Keelin.png TO407-113-Keelin-Followers.png TO407-126-Keelin.png TO407-129-Keelin~Freya.png TO407-134-Freya-Keelin.png TO407-142~Keelin~Freya.png TO407-145-Keelin.png TO407-166-Keelin~Freya.png TO407-166-Keelin~Freya.png TO407-170-Freya-Keelin.png TO409-025-Keelin~Freya.png TO409-027-Keelin~Freya.png‎ TO409-028-Freya-Keelin.png‎ TO409-071-Keelin~Freya.png TO409-072-Keelin-Freya.png TO409-076-Hope-Keelin.png TO412-012~Freya-Keelin.png TO412-013-Keelin~Freya.png TO412-054-Keelin~Freya.png TO412-068~Freya-Keelin.png TO412-070~Freya-Keelin.png TO412-136-Elijah-Freya-Keelin-Rebekah.png TO412-138-Klaus-Elijah-Freya-Keelin-Sofya-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO413-073-Keelin~Freya.png TO413-075-Keelin~Freya.png |-|Season Five= TO501-029-Keelin.png TO501-033-Keelin.png TO501-034-Keelin-Freya-Astral Projection.png TO502-084~Freya-Keelin.png TO502-096-Keelin-Freya.png TO502-131-Keelin~Freya.png TO502-133-Keelin.png TO507-120-Keelin~Freya.png TO509-015-Lisina-Keelin.png TO509-017-Keelin.png TO509-019-Keelin-Lisina.png TO509-045-Keelin.png TO509-080-Keelin-Ivy.png TO509-082-Keelin-Lisina.png TO509-084-Freya-Keelin.png TO509-087-Freya-Keelin.png TO509-089-Freya-Keelin.png TO509-112-Keelin.png TO509-115-Freya-Keelin.png TO511-007-Freya-Keelin.png TO511-008~Freya-Keelin.png TO511-052-Keelin.png TO511-054-Keelin.png TO511-055-Keelin.png TO511-057-Keelin.png TO511-082-Keelin.png TO511-083-Keelin.png TO511-084-Keelin.png TO511-086~Freya-Keelin.png TO511-109-Keelin-Kol.png TO511-112-Keelin.png TO511-115-Keelin-Kol-Freya-Hope.png TO511-119-Keelin-Kol-Freya.png TO511-121-Keelin-Kol-Freya-Hope.png TO511-123-Keelin.png TO511-124-Keelin-Freya-Hope.png TO511-125~Marcel~Davina-Keelin~Kol-Freya~Elijah~Klaus~Rebekah.png TO511-130-Keelin-Hope.png TO511-132-Keelin-Hope.png TO513-067-Keelin-Kol-Freya-Davina-Young Hope-Hayley-Klaus-Rebekah-Marcel-Photos.png TO513-104-Elijah-Freya-Keelin.png TO513-105-Rebekah-Marcel-Keelin-Freya~Elijah.png TO513-117-Freya-Keelin.png TO513-123-Klaus-Freya-Keelin.png TO513-126-Marcel-Rebekah-Keelin-Freya-Kol-Elijah.png TO513-128-Klaus-Hope-Marcel-Rebekah-Keelin-Freya-Kol-Elijah.png TO513-131~Klaus-Hope-Marcel-Rebekah-Keelin-Kol-Elijah.png TO513-134-Keelin.png TO513-141-Keelin-Freya.png TO513-161-Elijah-Marcel-Rebekah-Keelin-Freya-Kol.png TO513-162-Rebekah-Keelin.png TO513-163-Keelin-Freya-Kol.png TO513-165~Elijah~Rebekah-Freya-Keelin.png TO513-166~Rebekah~Elijah-Kol-Keelin.png TO513-173-Freya-Keelin.png TO513-175-Freya-Keelin.png References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:The Originals Season Five Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:LGBT+ Characters